I Cry Tears of Cursed Blood
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: A whimper arose. A tear trickled down his cheeks. A whisper laughed in his ear. Another day of torment, another day of regrets, another day of Hades Curse.


**Hello everyone! I've had so many ideas lately, so instead of writing a full-on story, I've decided to write one-shots to not get caught up in too many stories. So I hope you enjoy this one-shot. It takes place after the Nemesis crisis, and it's not really an AU although we know this probably didn't happen afterwards, and it's just an idea.**

**Me: So this is another Dynamis torture fanfic-**

**Dynamis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

A hoarse whimper erupted from quivering lips letting out a soft cry, and tears of copper taste soaked into his mouth dripped down his face. A disheveled form shook in utter despair, in utter sadness, in utter dread for tomorrow. Hair shagged in front of a face twisted in distress. Lips frowned sorrowfully with the whisper that grew louder by the second.

The scratchy whisper rang in his ear making him quite dizzy and sick. He clutched his stomach sitting down leaning against the wall. Veils of shadows and draped over a shivering form wrapping and creeping around the room. The room became darker until it nearly got blackened out with the light steadily inching out.

A stain of blood dribbled on the carpet floor from his face. BLOOD. In public, he never cried, he never sweat, he never spit into a napkin when he put a gross bit of food in his mouth because it would all shed blood. He cried blood, he sweat blood, and he spit blood.

Blood dripped in his hands down his body onto the floor as tears, the tears of his bloodline, the tears of Zeus and Hades Curse combined. Just because the pendant broke that doesn't mean that the curse disappeared, oh no. He felt a hard lump on his chest radiating with a strange purple light.

Voices spiraled out of control becoming more complex with more voices echoing around his mind. It all rested in his mind, his near broken mind. He found himself all alone in his apartment that he just moved in. Without the strong light energy wafting constantly from his temple, the curse slowly started to take control.

A shivering voice heard chilled cackles in the back of his head laughing in pure enjoyment of tormenting its host. **_Dynamis... Oh Dynamis... are you here? Or are you deaf? _**

"Why now...? Why are you choosing to do this now?!" Dynamis cried out as more of his bloody tears coated his face. _**Careful now... you don't want to pass out from blood loss, like you did last time you bawled your eyes out! What do you say, would you like to say your curses to Zeus before it's too late? It's his fault for having you suffer. **_

"NEVER!" Dynamis thrashed around violently gritting his teeth flinging his arms and legs around. He began feeling lethargic and tired as his vision blurred into red. He slammed his hands over his ears to try and block out the voice, but he didn't have any luck. The whispers came from inside his mind and blocking out external stimuli would do nothing to them.

The chuckle arose from no particular area of the room as the human-like shape formed right next to Dynamis. Dynamis curled himself into a ball, and right before tucking in his head, he glanced at the mirror hanging from the wall to see an evil smirk manipulating the glass through its glossy surface. Dynamis crept back to feel cold skin press against his.

"G-go... a-away..." Dynamis felt his vocal-cords freeze in the icy touch of a smoky finger that trailed down his back and a surprisingly warm breath against his neck. The hazy outline molded into a thin finger with a sharp and pointed fingernail at the end to scratch Dynamis' skin drawing blood.

**_You don't like it, do you? _**

"N-n-no...!" Dynamis cringed his face flinching a bit in a slight and sharp pain, and the finger wiped the blood off the skin shaking it off hastily petting Dynamis' hair in sarcastic comfort. _**Your blood is quite sour. Such a fool. There, there, you're not a total failure, just because you practically abandoned your duties and temple doesn't mean you're an empty shell. Well, okay, the only accomplishment you every made was letting me feed off your life. **_

"How do you know that?" Dynamis gave out a hard glare turning around to meet nothing until he realized rows upon rows piercing blue eyes staring straight at him with half as many mouths with sharp and shiny teeth. Dynamis shut close his eyes screaming throwing himself into a wall as his unsteady breathing worsened.

The eyes and mouths swirled around Dynamis before streaking towards him dispersing in dark purple smoke into Dynamis' chest. _**Oh Dynamis... do you know where I am? **_Dynamis let out an earsplitting screech when a vile pulse in his chest drew a pattern of blood on his stomach.

A monstrous form materialized in front of him, and a mouth dripped in spit mixed with blood in a ghostly form. One of the creature's blue eyes glowed red. A repulsive and sadistic grin formed on translucent skin of the sinister spirit that inched closer tilting its head.

Dynamis laid down bringing in his limbs and head into a ball, and the spirit continued to take shape. _**Hades Curse, you're the cursed one, so don't blame me... blame your god. He's the one foolish enough to hand over the curse, and his right hand man was the one idiotic enough it even consider taking it! **_

"Don't talk s*** about my ancestor!" Dynamis swiped at his dark side breaking it into atoms and colored air, but the curse simply reformed into shape. Its finger tapped on the stone embedded into Dynamis' chest. The curse lifted Dynamis' shirt a bit revealing a night-colored gem growing and taking energy from Dynamis' body.

_**Hades Curse is not the simple pendant... it's something that grows on you... you're quite perfect for this misery, don't you think? **_

The curse wiped away a crimson on Dynamis' check although Dynamis' robe already got stained with red and purple splatters from his blood and the curse's semi-liquid robe that in a way flowed off from the ground. The floor and walls turned universe-black with all the purples, indigo, blues, and stars fading out to black with a growing black hole.

Dark ink wrapped around the room, and Dynamis broke out in cold sweats. He clutched his arms in desperate attempt to protect himself but no avail or success to block out darkness. His vision blurred and faded until near the point of passing out, and the curse crawled up to him pressing its forehead against his.

"Horrid thing," Dynamis panted out, and the curse slapped Dynamis in the face. _**You're the scum! I can't believe such worthless flesh is hosting me! **_

Cries filled the room, and more watery blood pooled in his eyes making the veins in his eyes stick out a bit streaming down his checks. He would faint from blood-loss soon if he didn't do anything about this. "Why me? Why me?! Why do I cry blood?!" Dynamis shrieked as loud as his weak throat could withstand.

_**Because you have me you imbecile! You're the cursed one you know! **_Fragments of gold clinked on the curse's body as they started forming together into the dreaded necklace of doom. _**GIVE IN! I'LL JUST FEED OFF YOUR FEAR! YOUR ANGER! EVERY SINGLE NEGATIVE EMOTION YOU HAVE! **_Claw-like fingernails cut skin like daggers slicing through clay. It sliced through Dynamis' frail body and soul, and teeth similar to small knives glistened.

"S-stop... it! Stop it now!" Dynamis smacked the blood coated away from his bleeding skin feeling the blood drip down his arms and face gluing on stains that would take who knows how long to wash out.

_**You know, your friends will notice the blood, so I recommend you change out of your clothes. **_Hades Curse smeared more blood on Dynamis' clothes repulsively spreading into indigo dust causing for Dynamis to cough and choke a bit, and the shadow opened the door to walk out slamming the door.

The darkness wsiped away into nothing letting the air dissolve it allowing for the air and colors to return to normal leaving Dynamis alone. The curse would probably choose to torment him later. The evil fragment of Dynamis' soul would come back, it always came back.

It always would return tomorrow and create great mockery of its host. Dynamis sat there on his knees cradling his head on his arms trying to stop himself from sobbing any further, to stop him from more bloodshed, to stop from seeing more of his cursed blood, because that's the only thing he could cry, his blood as tears, his blood the screamed cursed one.

* * *

**Sooooo... How do you think? I just randomly felt like publishing it, so feel free to give me your brutally honest opinions in the reviews! As usual, please read, review, and have a nice day everyone!**

**Dynamis: WHY ME?! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?!**

**Me: Because you're fun to make cry! I know, I have a sick and twisted mind! :D**

**Dynamis: *crying because he gets himself into so many torture fanfics***


End file.
